Sans rancunes!
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Préserver l'amitié d'un être qui nous est cher est difficile quand on a toutes les raisons de le détester et de le tuer c'est ce que Roxas découvre alors que ses sentiments se font lourds et incompréhensibles. Va-t-il pardonner Axel de l'avoir détruit?
1. Retrouvailles

« AAAAAAAAAAH!

-... Tu es trop bruyant, désolé. »

Le garçon releva son arme en direction de la tête de l'homme agenouillé face à lui, se tenant l'épaule. Il le regardait froidement, affrontant le regard à la fois furieux et interrogateur de sa victime, il retira la sécurité et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente quand une main se posa sur son arme, l'homme aux cheveux rouges ardent et au regard perçant couleur émeraude le regarda sans rien dire avec une expression froide et fini par arborer un sourire magnifique.

« Ça faisait un moment! Comment tu vas Roxas? »

Le dit Roxas le regarda en grognant légèrement et abaissa son arme après un court instant d'hésitation, il parut vexé de ne pouvoir finir sa besogne et sa vois trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Oh pas grand chose! Lui répondit le roux

-Alors fous le camp, j'ai autre chose à faire. Enchaina Roxas d'une voix mordante

-Genre, Il pointa l'homme agenouillé par dessus son épaule, Buter ce pauvre type qui a rien demandé à personne?

-Ce « pauvre type » a tué des gens, on m'a demander de l'éliminer, satisfait? Tire toi.

-Donc, Il s'assit sur un muret près de Roxas, tu le tue parce qu'il tue... Tuant comme mécanisme!

-Sérieusement, tu me veux quoi?

-Pas grand chose! Papoter, deux trois ragots croustillants

-Je suis pas une fille je te rappel

-Mon dieu, ça m'était sortit de la tête! Il se tapa le front en souriant

-Te fous pas de moi ça va mal finir. il crispa ses doigts sur la crosse du révolver et le pointa vers lui

-Tu vas pas tirer sur ton vieux copains quand même?

-Heureusement, tout mes amis sont morts

-Tous sauf un!

-Tués par un pauvre imbécile qui se trouve justement, Il orienta l'arme vers sa poitrine. Juste devant moi

-En effet, c'est une chance! Il passa une main dans sa veste et sortit son arme pour la pointer vers la sienne en enlevant la sécurité. Joue pas à ça gamin, tu fais pas le poids

-Tu as détruits ma vie

-Bah j'espère bien! Il souri de plus belle. Le plus dur ça a été ton Riku! Vraiment ce gars était une plaie! C'est pas méchant hein, il s'est bien défendu un vrai diablotin! Je te dis pas comme ça m'a remplis de joie de le voir s'écrouler en se vidant de son sang!

-Arrête ça

-Par contre j'ai été déçu! Xion et Naminé n'étaient pas du tout résistantes! En trois secondes s'était terminé, boum, par terre!

-Arrête de parler! Ferme là! » il ferma les yeux et mis son autre main sur l'arme pour la stabilisé alors que le roux s'approchait de lui, il posa une main sur l'arme et passa l'autre sur la tête de Roxas, mêlant la couleur clair de sa peau au blond des cheveux de ce dernier, il lui fit baisser son arme et l'attira contre lui sans rien dire.

Le garçon ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais au bout de quelques secondes il lâcha son arme la laissant heurter le sol dans un son métallique harmonieux et passa un bras dans le dos du roux qui agrandis son sourire.

« Heh, tu pleurs. Il transforma son sourire en un rictus mesquin

-La ferme, en plus c'est pas vrai

-On reste ami donc?

-On l'a déjà été?

-Voyons Roxy!

-M'appelle par Roxy triple endive!

-... « endive »?

-Ose faire un commentaire et tu meurs

-Au fait, tu m'en veux?

-De?

-Bah tu sais, avoir tué tes potes

-... Oublions ça

-Tu n'y arriveras pas

-Non, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi

-Wah, chouette déclaration

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Axel

-D'amour

-Décidément non, je vois pas

-Allez avoue, t'as eu le coup de foudre quand tu m'as vu la première fois

-Je me rappel même pas de ce moment! » Roxas fit une moue boudeuse en s'éloignant de lui pour lui tourner le dos. Malgré ses dires, ce moment il s'en rappelais sans doute mieux que quinconce, il était capable de revivre ce court instant dans les moindres détails.

Flash-Back-Powa \o/

La nuit était tombé depuis quelques temps sur Illusiopolis bien que cette cité n'ai jamais été réellement éclairé l'atmosphère s'en trouvait changé du tout au tout. L'air devenait lourd et glacial, les bruits raisonnaient avec une puissance et une exactitude incomparable, chaque mouvements, chaque frottement d'habits était comme une explosion. Sa respiration légèrement approfondis dans sa maitrise de la douleur lui semblait être aussi bruyante qu'une moto dont le moteur neuf ronronnerait juste à côté de lui, il tentait pourtant de ce faire discret, de ne pas être vu, observé. Il leva la tête vers le bout de la rue, il boitait, se tenait fermement le bras, le ramenant près de son corps, un long ruisseau de sang coulait de sa tempe droite, sa joue était égratignée mais avait cessé de saigné après quelques minutes seulement, son pantalon était devenu poisseux et rouge à cause du sang qu'il absorbait depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Sa peau virait au blanc, il se figea. Au bout de la rue, un homme avançait, ses cheveux hérissés se dessinaient dans le cadre noir de la nuit. Il souleva un bras provoquant une douleur fulgurante dans son avant-bras et glissa la main à sa ceinture mais le sang perdu lui fit perdre connaissance alors qu'il en saisissait la crosse.

Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs jours étaient déjà passé, il resta un long moment allongé mais se mit bientôt dans la position assise d'un mouvement rapide, il regarda autour de lui, effrayé. Ce décor, il ne le connaissait pas, ces murs trop blancs, ce sol brillant de propreté, ce lit confortable, cette couverture rouge, non, il ne connaissait rien de tout ça et cette situation l'effraya. Il tourna brusquement la tête et porta la main droite à sa tempe, devant ses yeux se dessinait un bandage d'un blanc parfait, enroulé autour de son bras, sous ses doigts il en sentit un autre, quand il bougea la jambe un autre ce fit remarqué et en laissant glisser sa main le long de sa joue il sentit un pansement, et par ce simple fait, il se sentit encore plus paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui, bougeant rapidement la tête malgré le mal lacérant qui le tiraillait, il repéra son arme non loin de lui mais figea ses yeux sur la porte. Le garçon ne réfléchit pas, il se leva malgré la douleur et courra dehors à en perdre haleine, il ne sentait que l'oppressante peur qui le tenait au ventre, l'étranglait, le broyait il ne voyait rien mais continuait de courir il heurta une personne et tomba au sol, assis, les jambe écartées, légèrement replié, il garda la tête baissé. L'homme se plaça entre ses genoux et s'agenouilla à moitié, il glissa sa main sur la joue du garçon et le fit lever la tête, il lui souriait.

« Bah alors gamin, faut pas courir comme ça! Allez dis moi, tu t'appelles comment?

-Je... le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Roxas

-Cool! Moi c'est Axel, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuis? Mon appart' te faisait flipper? »

Fin-Flash-Back-Powa


	2. Combat intérieur

Chapitre 2 – Combat intérieur

Roxas attendit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, mais il restait attentif, un mouvement attira son attention à côté de lui, il resta immobile. Sa respiration était calme et rythmé, son cœur battait à un rythme régulier et mélodieux, il le sentait sous sa main qu'il avait déposé sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il dormait. Il sentit une certaine chaleur, au creux de son épaule et ouvrit vivement les yeux en hurlant.

« DEGAGE AXEL!

-Ah tu ouvre enfin les yeux!

-Comment t'es entré? Il passa la main dans son cou pour enlevé la marque humide

-Attend je te montre! Sourit-il en sortant pour re rentrer juste après

-Comment tu es entré chez moi abrutis!

-Ah, je t'ai volé tes clés en te raccompagnant hier

-Ah bah de mieux en mieux! Vire de ma chambre le temps que je me fringue

-Inutile, t'es très bien comme ça!

-Mais je compte pas me montré à poil!

-Tu dors à poil?

-Oui je dors à poil! Vire de ma chambre! » il lui envoya un oreiller dans le visage et Axel partit avec un léger sourire narquois, Roxas fouilla dans une armoire, renversant sur le côté quelque vêtement qui le gênait. Il opta pour un tee-shirt noir décoré d'aile blanche dans le dos et d'un cœur déchiré sur l'avant, il enfila rapidement un jean délavé et se planta devant la porte, hésitant à sortir de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, heurtant son visage avec fracas, il tomba en arrière.

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais par terre?

-Rien, je disais bonjour à la moquette!

-Ah. Comme tu veux, allez bouge toi on sort

-Pardon?

-Alors, « on sort » du verbe « sortir » conjugué au présent à la troisième personne du singulier

-J'avais compris!

-Bon alors bouge toi, on sort

-Pour aller où?

-Je sais pas, dehors?

-... Je t'accompagne jusqu'au hall dans ce cas! » Roxas se releva et passa dans le salon sans laissé Axel lui répondre, ce dernier le suivit sans rien ajouté et fini par l'attraper par le bras juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de son appartement pour le tournée vers lui. Il planta son regard dans les yeux azurés de son ami, restant totalement muet. Il passa son autre main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement et amena son visage près du sien.

Le cœur de Roxas battait à vive allure, il avait les yeux écarquillé, tentait de comprendre ce que son ami lui voulait, sa gorge devenait sèche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'il ne leur en donne l'ordre. Le roux approcha un peu plus son visage et se dévia pour placer ses lèvres juste à côté de son oreille. Roxas ne réagit pas, ne comprenait pas ce que son ami voulait lui faire en fin de compte mais rapidement, il sentit la colère monter en lui.

« T'as cru que je le ferais hein? »

Le genoux du blond remonte brutalement entre les jambe de Axel qui poussa un cris étouffé et le regarda les larmes aux yeux, il voulut parlé mais Roxas l'en empêcha.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te martyrisé, tu sais où est la porte. Il retourna dans sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils de colère

-Ooooh Roxy... il le suivit et s'arrêta devant la porte qui s'était violemment refermé sous son nez

-Tu as rien a faire chez moi, dégage

-Soit pas vexé! Je suis désolé je faisais ça pour m'amuser, allez sors de là!

-Je suis pas vexé, il s'adossa contre la porte. Mais je suis fatigué, je suis pas d'humeur à sortir

-Je peux juste te parler d'un truc?

-Fais ça vite

-Ton boulot

-Tu as assez parlé casse toi

-S'il-te-plais, laisse moi parlé. il posa une main sur la porte avant de reprendre, je voudrais que tu arrête

-T'es mal placé, t'as un flingue toi aussi!

-... Je suis tueur à gages...

-Moi aussi, en un sens du moins

-Non, toi tu es juste un assassin

-Tu tus des gens, je tus des gens, on fait la même chose

-Je tus des gens qui le mérite, tu bosses pour la mafia!

-Bah tiens, t'as la belle vie hein, rien sur la conscience: ils le méritent!

-La ferme laisse moi parler!

-...

-Tu te mes en danger avec ces conneries! Quitte ce boulot et c'est tout!

-Tu es en danger toi aussi, beaucoup plus que moi!

-J'ai aucun rapport avec la mafia moi!

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te concer- »

Le toner ce fit brutalement entendre, Roxas se crispa en écarquillant les yeux, il se tassa d'abord contre la porte avant de ramper sous sa couverture et de se rouler en boule, il sera la couverture entre ses doigts et resta totalement immobile, tremblant de tout son corps. Axel ne fit attention au son qu'à la troisième intonation, il ouvrit vivement la porte et s'approcha du lit, il s'assit à côté du corps recroquevillé.

« Roxas...

-Te... Te moque pas...

-Non, il posa une main sur la couverture et la tira doucement, tu viens te recroquevillé par là?

-Hn... il leva la tête vers lui et alla se blottir dans ses bras en fermant les yeux et sursaute en entendant de nouveau le toner

-Allez va, c'est fini »

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Roxas était endormi, son air effrayé s'était effacé, il rêvait enfin, après des années passé dans la pénombre de la nuit que rien n'éclaircissait. Son visage était serein, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres marquait son visage d'une innocence pur, indescriptible presque sans fond. Il se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il sentait une chaleur ensorcelante contre ses mains et sa tête et ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête il s'interdisait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une main caressait doucement ses cheveux, il frémissait chaque fois qu'un doigt s'égarait sur son cou, juste dans sa nuque. Quelques minutes plus tard il se décida enfin à ouvrir discrètement les yeux ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

« Alex, dégage! il s'écarta brutalement de lui et se tasse au bout du lit. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?

-On a déjà eu cette conversation. Allez viens, on sort

-Non!

-Je vais faire simple: tu ferme ta grande gueule et tu me suis, compris? » sa voix était sèche, son regard glacial, si bien que le blond n'eut pas assez de conviction pour répliquer comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude. Il suivit le roux de ses yeux bleus écarquiller alors que celui ci sortait de la chambre sans lui accorder un regard. Son sang avait fait un tour complet en quelques secondes, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque si parfaitement réchauffé il y a seulement trois minutes. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur lourd d'appréhension, sa respiration était vague, il porta la main à la poignée de la porte, l'abaissa après avoir légèrement déglutis et ouvrit le battant de cèdre. Axel était adosse contre le mur de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, le pied appuyé contre le bas du mur, la tête baissé, les yeux fermés, ses pensées semblaient totalement égarées.

« Heu... Axel tu vas b-

-On peut y aller? Le coupa-t-il avec la même note glacial dans la voix

-... Ouai. »


	3. Dans les hauteurs

Chapitre 3 – Dans les hauteurs

Roxas ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment il en était arrivé à accepter la proposition d'Axel, comment lui, être digne et remplis d'orgueil avait pu se retrouver, là, au milieu de tout ces jeunes en furies... Comment lui, pauvre garçon manipulé avait-il pu se laisser trainer en boite de nuit? Il ne se sentait pas perdu, non, au contraire, saoul comme il était il ne pouvait que se penser à sa place, les donzelles qu'Axel attrapait par la taille afin de les coller contre son torse ne le concernait plus depuis qu'il avait entamé son quinzième verre de gin. Son regard se posait distraitement sur les personnes qui l'entourait, toutes bavassaient sans arrêt, riaient, draguaient, dansaient, s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient et après ça surement... Le blond fut parcouru d'un bref frisson de dégout, il ne pensait pas de bien des relations charnelles, pour lui elles n'étaient que perversité et violence, il en avait peur au fond mais pourquoi l'admettre? C'est vrai, c'était ridicule mais ça ne l'avait nullement entravé durant ses quelques années de vie. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas vraiment le contact humain, qu'ils sont physique ou spirituel. A bien y réfléchir, la seule personne à avoir posé ses mains sur lui et sur son esprit depuis ses parents devait être Axel, il le regarda du coin de l'œil, intrigué par cet révélation. Celui-ci ne lui accordait nulle attention, à tel point que Roxas se demandait pourquoi il l'avait forcé à venir, après tout, ça ne l'avançait à rien. Sur cette pensée, il vida son verre, paya et se leva. Axel le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte empoisonnante.

Le blond de ses cheveux, le calme de la nuit, le vent calme qui dansait doucement autour de son corps, la lumière luisante, malfaisante de la lune et son regard aussi profond qu'un océan puisse l'être, toute cette scène aurait pu être apprécié de n'importe qui mais cette nuit là, lui ne l'appréciais pas. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, son âme se mourrait derrière son cœur trop pur pour être salit comme il l'était, depuis trop longtemps il se cachait derrière ce masque froid, imperturbable et cruel alors que son esprit ne demandait qu'à être chaleureux, sentimental et gentil. Cette douleur, il l'a supportait depuis bien trop longtemps, à présent, il voulait en finir, arrêter tout ça. Derrière lui, la cloche sonna une heure du matin, il pensa à Alex qui devait déjà être rentrer chez lui, à ses amis qu'il avait tué sans hésitation, à ce sentiment qui le rongeait, à toutes ses pensées si douloureuses, si présente. Son pied était juste au dessus du vide, il ferma les yeux, prêts à s'élancer, à faire ce saut final, il fut vivement tirer en arrière. Axel se colla contre la grande horloge tenant fermement Roxas dans ses bras, là juste derrière lui, il n'avait pas à affronter son regard brulant. Il se laissa glisser par terre, l'entrainant dans sa chute lente sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Commença Roxas

-Je te sauve la vie, ça se voit pas?

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve!

-La preuve, tu allais faire quoi là? Le saut de l'ange?

-... Mais... il hésita un instant, pourquoi tu fais ça?

-On est ami non? »

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Ils avaient parlé jusqu'au matin, de choses importantes comme de choses sans intérêt, le blond n'alla pas mieux, bien au contraire, s'être confié l'avait affaiblit. Il n'en laissa rien paraitre, il réagit comme d'habitude quand il se rendit compte de la façon dont il était collé au roux mais cette fois-ci, la façon dont celui-ci le regarda l'effraya et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, il risqua alors une question.

« Axel, tu vas bien?

-Bah oui super, pourquoi?

-T'as l'air bizarre depuis hier

-Ah? Il prit un air faussement étonné, J'avais pas remarqué! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

-Bah y a des moments où t'as l'air carrément froid et distants

-Ah ah…

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire?

-T'es le seul à l'avoir remarqué, c'est amusant

-Alors y a un truc qui va pas?

-… Je repars…

-Beh? C'est ridicule! Pour aller où? Faire quoi?

-J'ai du boulot à la ville de traverse.

-Et alors?

-Et alors faut que j'y aille, je peux pas rester inactif où on va me croire mort et c'est la réputation qui compte dans mon boulot

-J'ai arrêté le mien de boulot pour ta gueule!

-Oui et c'est très bien, je t'en remercie et je te remercierais encore plus de ne plus te mettre en danger

-C... Connard! »

Il partit en courant, sans réfléchir, son cœur se resserrait sur lui même, s'autodétruisait, il courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rues vides de l'aurore. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être chez lui, avant d'être dans cette calme prison de liberté, entre ses murs épais et insensibles, il resta immobile devant la porte verrouillée et fini par se laisser tomber sur le dur battant de fer.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Les jours passèrent mais ce moment ne fut jamais un songe tout comme Axel ne fut jamais un souvenir. Il hantait les jours et les nuits de Roxas qui faisait tout pour le récupérer. Mais cette fois, il en venait à sa dernière action.

« Je veux reprendre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de venir ici après avoir déserter?

-Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une vie normal.

-Et donc?

-Je ne le supporte pas. J'ai besoin de mouvement et de violence. »

Il reprenait donc le cours de cette vie mis en suspend par le retour d'Axel. Le soir même il reçut la visite de son frère ainé, Sora, il lui ressemblait beaucoup mis à part leur cheveux. Sora avait des cheveux brun qui partait dans tout les sens, de ce fait il avait tendance à rappelé Axel au coeur lourd de Roxas qui tentait de le rayer de ses pensées.

« Raaah tu peux donc rien faire comme les autres!

-C'est à dire?

-Mais merde fais comme tout le monde! Sanglote sur l'oreiller!

-Ça me ressemblerais pas

-J'en ai rien à faire, c'est ça que je veux que tu fasse!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça te donnerais un air humain triple courgette!

-La ferme triple endive! T'es encore moins humain que moi!

-Quoi? C'est pas moi qui veut me faire l'assassin de mon meilleur ami!

-Riku était TON meilleur ami!

-La ferme me parle pas de lui!

-Ah oui excuse-moi, c'était aussi ton petit copain! Pardon ça à tendance à m'échapper!

-Tu vas la fermer? Il lui assena un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire. Apprend à écouter un peu!

-Tu m'as frapper?

-Oui je t'ai frapper! Et je vais recommencer! »

S'en suivit une longue bagarre, le sang de Roxas recouvrait ses vêtements, il ne se contrôlait plus, frappait Sora comme il aurait voulu frapper Axel, de toute ses forces, de tout son cœur, il voulait lui faire mal comme lui avait eu mal. Il le mit finalement à terre et poussa un cris mêler de sanglots.

« Axel, abrutis! »


	4. Même s'il est trop tard

Chapitre 4 – Même s'il est trop tard

Cet instant allait certainement rester à jamais dans sa mémoire. Devant lui s'étendait le cadavre d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la profession. Un filet de sang coulait de son front, descendait par le côté, allait se loger sur l'oreille pour ensuite poursuivre sa route dans son cou se prélassant doucement dans ses cheveux. Un frisson intense le parcourut, bientôt suivit d'une multitude d'autres. Des frissons glacials parcouraient tout son être: il se dégoutait lui-même.

Cette enfant aux cheveux blonds n'était sans doute pas la fille de cet homme aux teintes corbeau, peut-être sa femme l'avait elle trompé? Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils adopté, qui sait. Mais là n'était pas le problème, le résultat était le même: elle pleurait comme une enfant, criait des « papa » à cet homme qui ne lui avait certainement pas donné son sang. Roxas s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'avoir tuer ce père de famille et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce regard glacé qu'il lançait à ses victimes et à leur famille, où était-il? Pourquoi avait-il tant de peine pour cette enfant aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux doucement... Azurés? Cette enfant aussi seule que lui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il avait déjà laissé tomber son arme, entourant de ses bras le corps frêle de l'enfant, ses larmes coulaient autant que les siennes, son âme se vidait un peu plus dans le néant. L'enfant ce calma, elle tremblait légèrement. Le blond l'écarta de lui, son sourire humide se déposa sur elle et sa voix tremblante alla percuter les oreilles de la fillette dans un bruissement de feuilles mortes.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien? Il attendit une réponse mais repris finalement. Tu verras, tu vas t'en remettre, oh pas tout de suite bien sur mais tu vas finir par ne plus trop y penser, tu arrêteras de penser et- il se coupa, l'enfant le scrutait avec une crainte bien visible dans les yeux, il tenta de la rassurer. Heh, ne t'inquiète pas je te ferais pas de mal. Ton papa avait volé des choses alors j'ai du le punir mais...

-Arrête tu vas la traumatiser! Il ramassa l'arme du blond

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mes pattes, il se tourna vers l'Homme aux cheveux roses. Marluxia?

-Xemnas veut que je te surveille

-Wah, il envoie un déserteur en surveiller un autre?

-Tu es donc au courant

-Bien sur! Et je dois dire que c'était lâche, profiter de la panique de mon départ pour fuir avec Larxern!

-Qui te l'a dis?

-Tout le monde, il se leva avec un bref sourire gênée en direction de la jeune enfant. Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Un whisky? »

Marluxia le regardait en souriant et lui fit signe de le suivre, le blond balada son regarde sur l'enfant et suivit ensuite l'homme aux cheveux roses dans un bar à quelques rues du meurtre. Ils s'assirent à une table collé au mur près du comptoir, leurs yeux se plantaient dans ceux de l'autre et ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre leur commande.

« Un whisky pur.

-Heu... Bien, tout de suite, il partit paniqué par le regard des deux hommes

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Toi.

-Je suis flatté, tu me paye le Whisky?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi, je n'ai plus un sous en poche!

-On a vraiment besoin de toi.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de mon boulot actuel.

-Ce sera le même fonctionnement, la même paye mais en concurrence avec l'équipe de Xemnas.

-Ils sont huit et nous serons trois, tu crois faire concurrence à qui avec ça?

-On est 3 mais il y a toi!

-OK, OK, on est deux et demi

-C'est pas le rôle d'Axel de te rabaisser?

-Il n'est plus là pour le faire alors je m'en occupe, il fit un mouvement de la main comme pour balayer le sujet mais c'était sans compter sur Marluxia

-Ah? Il est où?

-Pas à la ville de Traverse en tout cas.

-Je te demande combien font deux et deux et je n'ai le droit qu'à la réponse « ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre »

-Je t'emmerde et c'est toujours non.

-Vos commandes. Le serveur déposa leurs commandes et partit rapidement

-Allé je te demande pas grand chose!

-Non juste de mettre ma vie en danger.

-Mais c'est déjà ce que tu fais!

-Sauf que là j'ai une chance de retrouver Axel.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il va revenir te sauver peut-être? Il sourit amèrement

-Va te faire foutre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

-Roxas, arrête de rêver, il ne pourra plus te sauver, il est trop tard.

-Alors, adieu. » il sourit tristement et regarda son reflet dans la porte vitrée, il l'a poussa. Une corde semblait lui broyer le cou, son cœur battait comme au ralentis, rien ne semblait bouger autour de lui comme si son aura où le temps s'était arrêté venait d'envelopper tout l'espace qui l'entourait. Le froid de la soirée enrobait entièrement son corps fin. L'atmosphère qui l'entourait, le mal qu'il ressentait lui rappelais cette nuit où il avait connu Axel, son souffle devint court et saccadé, son ventre se serrait, s'essorait presque. Il avait comme des nausées, des sursauts de conscience qui le secouait violemment, des vertiges intenses qui semblait le faire tomber dans un profond précipice pour le faire s'envoler à quelques centimètres du sol, le déposer tranquillement au bord du vide et le repousser à nouveau. Son pas était lent et fragile, ses pensées sombres et vagabondes alors que son cœur ne semblait plus battre dans sa poitrine, entre ses poumons qui se remplissaient faiblement, nerveusement et avec la plus grande difficulté possible.

Il choisit d'ignorer sa douleur, comme chaque fois, il voulut protéger Axel mais... Axel justement, celui qu'il protégeait par cet enfouissement de sa douleur, il n'était plus près de lui... Il l'avait fuit, l'avait abandonné à son sort! Il lui en voulait affreusement, à quoi rimait tout ce cirque? A quoi servait-il de lui faire reprendre espoir si c'était pour fuir ensuite? Pour s'effacer lâchement de sa mémoire déjà péniblement atteinte! Non, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir été si cruel avec lui, jamais il n'oublierait et un jour, il se vengerait. Il se l'était promis et jamais il n'avait manqué de tenir parole car on lui avait toujours dis que la parole d'un homme était plus importante que tout chose et ne devait en aucun cas être trahis pour une quelconque raison.

Roxas leva les yeux vers le ciel, une goutte de pluie venait d'effleurer sa joue et coulait à présent vers son cou, dessinant une trainé humide et brillante. Le blond se mit à courir, la pluie tombait plus fort de secondes en secondes, fouettant son visage pâle de terreur, les nuages noirs s'agglutinaient dans le ciel formant un large tapis de ténèbres. Il refermait la porte de chez lui avec crainte quand le premier coup de tonner se fit entendre. Il se figea plusieurs secondes, son sang circulait bien plus vite que d'habitude: Axel n'était pas là pour le soutenir. Il était seul. Seul. Abandonné. Délaissé. Effrayé. Sans aucunes escapades possibles. Si il en avait eu le courage, à l'instant où ces mots fusaient dans son esprit, il se serait tué. Comme il avait tué cet homme.

L'orage dura plusieurs minutes, le temps semblait s'écouler lentement. A chaque explosion du ciel Roxas se recroquevillait un peu plus sur lui-même, là sous sa couverture, sans Axel. Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard priant pour ne jamais se réveillé mais la vie jamais ne sera si clémente et il se réveillera toujours aussi mal.


	5. Ne le laisse pas tomber

Chapitre 5 – Ne le laisse pas tomber

L'arme noire brillait à la lumière de la lune, Roxas était calme, il regardait le corps étendu devant lui, les bras tombant de chaque côté de son propre corps, sa respiration était lente, pourquoi cet homme... Était-il mort? Venant d'arriver, il n'avait pas pu tirer, son âme semblait s'être figée. Au loin, la cloche sonnait trois heures. Le blond se sentit tremblé de colère: qui donc lui avait volé sa proie? Qui était l'imbécile qui avait cru bon de tuer cette homme politique accusé de trahison à sa place?

Le blond rangea son arme, s'assit et ramena une main à ses cheveux pour jouer avec l'une de ses mèches comme chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Il pensa évidemment à Marluxia et Larxern qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir lui voler son travail mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Axel ai souhaité le protéger en tuant sa victime. Roxas se moqua de lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Il ne se rendit d'abord pas compte que ses larmes coulaient à profusion, il était secoué de violent sanglots saccadés, bras croisés, yeux fermés, il ne pouvait plus arrêter les eaux de peines qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il se leva tentant une dernière fois de se calmer mais en vain et sortit finalement de l'immeuble. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir Xemnas afin de tirer tout ça au clair mais celui-ci ne semblait évidemment pas en savoir plus que lui.

« Tu dis qu'il était mort quand tu es arrivé?

-Hn

-Il s'est peut-être suicidé?

-Pas d'arme à proximité du corps

-Accident?

-Oui tout le monde tire par « accident » sur un politicien véreux habitant au treizième étage d'un immeuble de luxe.

-Bien évidement!

-... J'étais ironique.

-Oh...

-Une personne en train de nettoyer son arme aurait bien pu...

-Mais bien sur, et tirer comme par « hasard » sur ma cible?

-Allez vas-y, que veux tu dire?

-...

-Tu penses à cet abrutis?

-Quand on ne connait pas on ne parle pas. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, Xemnas souriait, les doigts croisés sous son menton, il examinait le blond avec attention et ne se gênait pas pour montrer son amusement implacable.

« Dis moi, Roxas, se garçon, qu'est-il pour toi?

-Un ami.

-Seulement un « ami »?

-Qu'essayez vous de me faire dire?

-Rien, je tente juste de comprendre tes motivations

-Mes « motivations »?

-Oui, qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir à tout les prix revoir cet homme? Il arbora un long sourire

-Un simple sentiment d'avoir été trahis et insulté.

-Et sous ce sentiment?

-Une haine profonde et une envie de vengeance.

-Bien  
- « Bien »?

-Bien

- « Bien »?

-Bien, à ton tour

-... Qu'est ce qui est « bien »?

-Tu es humain, c'est bien »

Roxas soupira doucement et tourna les talons, il regarda le panneau des missions et opta pour la plus dangereuse qu'il trouva. Abattre Squall Leonarht à la ville de traverse.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Il revint le lendemain, déçu, marchant d'un air las. Il se dirigea vers le panneau des missions, celle de la veille ne s'était pas avéré si compliquer, le dit Squall était déjà très affaiblit et il n'avait eu qu'à tiré une balle sans même visé son cœur ou sa tête. Cependant, il était resté un long moment à la ville de traverse, la parcourant de long en large, espérant ainsi entrevoir Axel.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, puis un bruit sourd: Demyx, un garçon au cheveux châtains clairs et équipé d'un sitar, venait de s'étaler de tout son long devant Roxas. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers la « chose » allongé sur le sol qui l'attrapa vivement par le bras pour le tirer vers lui et le faire tomber. Xemnas apparu, courra au tableau, arracha nerveusement une feuille et s'en alla sans rien dire aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Roxas, tranquillement allongé sur Demyx, se releva, lui assena un coup de semelle à air comprimé dans la tête et se remit à marcher vers le tableau. Il regarda un morceau de feuille déchiré et tendit le bras vers Demyx pour l'attraper par le col et le tiré vers lui. Il écrasa la tête du garçon contre le bout de feuille restant.

« L'étoile rouge là, ça veut dire quoi?

-« Mission ultra-ultra dangereuse réservé à l'élite »?

-Bravo, et pourquoi c'est déchiré?

-Bah heu... Il l'a pris à l'arrache et heu il s'est cassé en courant

-Qui ça « il »?

-J'te l'dirais pas! Il lui tira la langue en ricanant

-Barré où?

-Dans son bureau pardi!

-Oh, donc c'est Xemnas

-Comment t'as deviné? Il écarquilla les yeux

-C'est le seul à avoir un bureau

-Nan y a l'concierge aussi!

-Tu le compare au concierge?

-Hein?

-Je lui dirais

-Hein? » Roxas le lâcha et réfléchis un instant, après tout, il s'agissait peut-être de ramener ou abattre Marluxia mais quand il regarda les autres missions il se rendit compte que celle concernant Marluxia et Laxern était encore là. Il sentit la colère monté en lui et quelques secondes plus tard il entrait avec fracas dans le bureau de Xemnas.

« Oh! Il referma vivement un tiroir, on entre pas s'en frapper!

-La mission que vous avez pris c'est quoi?

-Oh le saligaud, il m'a balancé!

-On s'en fout!

-Tu rigole? Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule!

-Cool, j'peux v'nir? Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante, Une minute... Non!

-Heu? Tu te répond à toi même?

-La mission, c'est quoi?

-Heu... Une mission... Pour le concierge!

-Le... « concierge »?

-Le concierge. À toi

-Demyx vous a comparé au concierge

-... Il va vraiment crever ce con!

-Bref, la mission c'est quoi?

-Tuerie de moustiques!

-De... « moustiques »?

-De moustiques!

-Va falloir arrêter avec ce jeu stupide

-Quel jeu?

-Ce jeu!

-Mais quel jeu?

-Ce jeu!

-Lequel?

-Mais celui-là merde!

-Quoi celui-là? De quoi tu parles?

-Mais celui-là! Roxas baissa la tête en soupirant, totalement exaspéré, sérieusement, c'est quoi la mission?

-Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir?

-Dites les moi et on verra

-... Il s'agit de tuer quelqu'un.

-Qui?

-... Quelqu'un qui t'es chère.

-Tout ceux qui me sont chères sont... Roxas se coupa dans sa phrase et le va la tête, ils sont tous morts.

-« tous »? Tu es sur?

-... Absolument sur.

-Et ce « Axel »?

-C'est un ennemi, rien de plus.

-Bon dans ce cas je peux te confier cette mission n'est-ce pas?

-... Évidement.

-Parfait! Prépare toi tu pars dans, il regarde sa montre, 3 minutes et 29 secondes! »

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Roxas regardait fixement l'ordre de mission, il voyait le lieu estimé, la date et l'heure de départ. Son cœur était tout simplement figé dans la glace, il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il se mettait en route.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Il n'arriva à la ville de Traverse que cinq heures plus tard, ayant eu quelques « problèmes » en court de route il avait du s'arrêter à peine partie et faire demi-tour pour lancer Marluxia hors du vaisseau. Il erra dans les rues un très long moment, la nuit était tombé depuis un certain temps déjà quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« On dit que rêver d'une personne signifie qu'elle a pensé à vous avant que vous vous endormiez, dis moi, tu as pensé à moi, Roxas? »


	6. Le regard à la couleur de l'âme

Chapitre 6 - « Le regard à la couleur de l'âme »

« On dit que rêver d'une personne signifie qu'elle a pensé à vous avant que vous vous endormiez, dis moi, tu as pensé à moi, Roxas? »

Le blond se retourna et ne dit rien pendant un long moment, il fini par sortir son arme et la pointa vers sa cible mais ne put s'empêcher de déblatérer.

« C'est triste que je doive te tuer, on s'entendait bien au fond, il enleva la sécurité, tu sais quoi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid enfaite j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps que le sentiment que je lui réservait est totalement mort.

-J'avais juste envie de te revoir, Roxas, il sourit en inclinant la tête, ça aurait été triste que quelqu'un d'autre me tue, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas, il abaissa son arme et le regarda froidement, pourquoi m'as tu laissé tomber?

-J'étais là. Juste dans ton ombre, comme toujours

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Connait tu cette citation qui dit que « le regard à la couleur de l'âme »?

-Hum... il inclina la tête à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, Non, de quoi s'agit-il?

-Tu as les yeux bleus, et comme le disait Guy de Maupassant dans Le Horla (culture général les gens! è-é) « l'âme bleue seule porte en elle du rêve, elle a pris son azur aux flots et à l'espace. »

-Je n'ai pas de rêves

-Que nenni! Tu n'en as pas conscience c'est tout morpions!

-Mor... « Morpions »?

-Je me moquais

-Ah... Hein? Non mais tu te prends pour quoi abrutis?

-Bon assez, parlé, tu viens dans mes bras petit ange au minuscule cerveau?

-Mais j't'emmerde! » Roxas lança furieusement son arme dans la direction d'Axel qui se la prit de plein fouet, il se massa la tête un moment avant de la ramasser et de s'approcher de Roxas pour la lui tendre en la tenant par le canon.

« Bon, tu tire ou pas?

-Heu, il saisit le crosse de l'arme mais fronça les sourcils et la rangea, je te ferais pas cet honneur triple endive!

-Lavette!

-Pardon?

-Laaaaavette!

-Mais je vais te tarter ta gueule! »

Axel poussa un petite rire moqueur et lui tourna le dos, commençant à avancé. Le blond ne réfléchis pas et le suivit prestement en continuant de lui lancer des insultes vaseuses toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Ahah. C'est le roux qui semblait mener la marche, ils arrivèrent donc à Illusiopolice sans que Roxas n'ai eu le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait dans le minuscule petit cerveau riquiqui d'Axel. Il s'arrêta net et l'attrapa délicatement par le bras, le roux s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Oui?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je m'arrête pour te parler en souriant, pourquoi?

-Tu as vu où on était?

-Oui, à Illusiopolice!

-Et pourquoi on est là?

-Parce que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi

-Et après?

-Je sais pas, on tire un coup?

-Beh? Il lâcha son bras en rougissant et se crispa légèrement

-Heh décontracte, j'déconne! C'était juste ma façon de te faire comprendre que je compte pas t'abandonner encore une fois!

-A... Ah...

-Là par contre tu m'excite à mort!

-Tu vas t'en prendre une espèce de... De...

-Dis le, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie

-Espèce de triple endive! »

Axel rit de bon cœur, se moquant de son ami comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, il riait aux larmes, ne pouvais plus se retenir, n'arrivais même plus à respirer tant il riait. Il se calme au bout d'une minute, peut-être deux: ils étaient arrivé au pied de l'immeuble de Roxas, ils se regardèrent un instant, sans souffler mot, leurs yeux s'entrecroisaient pour se fuir aussitôt, se posant sur leurs cheveux, leurs lèvres, peu importe pourvu que jamais leur regard ne se croisent. Le roux pivota légèrement, se positionnant face au visage du blond qui continuait de fuir son regard. Il déposa une main sur sa joue, approchant sa tête du visage légèrement rougissant de Roxas, quand leurs lèvres furent à quelques millimètres il baissa la tête et s'éloignant.

« Allez, à demain! » il se retourna et partit en lui faisant un signe de la main, Roxas resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la silhouette fine de son ami est disparu dans la nuit. Il sortit sa clé après un court instant de recherche et rentra chez lui.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Quand il se réveilla il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière la fenêtre. Sa première pensée fut orienté vers Roxas, vers ses cheveux luisants, ses yeux profonds, son teint clair, ses lèvres fines, sa respiration fruité, il soupira et se leva regardant autour de lui comme si il ne connaissait pas ce lieu où il se trouvait. Mais c'était enfaite au-delà de cette impression de l'inconnu, il sentait tout près de lui une présence inhabituel, son regard basculait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, sa tête pivotait le long des murs blancs, il regarda le sol dans lequel il se reflétait avec des traits légèrement floutés. Il prit une profonde inspiration:

« Rooooooxyyyyy

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi? Il apparu à la porte avec une tartine de nutella dans la bouche

-Qui d'autre que toi s'incruste dès le matin dans mon appart'?

-Ton facteur, je les ai viré lui et son appareil photo en arrivant

-Huh? Appareil photo?

-Il te mitraillait

-Sérieux? Ma beauté est donc reconnu!

-J'déconnais.

-C'est cruel

-J'ai eu un bon prof, t'as plus de nutella

-Je m'en doute

-J'en ai plus non plus

-Tu ne serais pas là dans le cas contraire

-Tu sais où il est?

-Dans ton estomac?

-Et bien non justement, mon nouveau pot a disparu, je t'avais entendu dire que tu n'en avait plus alors je suis venu en pensant que tu ne serais pas assez stupide pour lavoir gardé

-Et?

-Et bravo, tu es stupide

-Tu es sur?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je t'ai attiré chez moi, finement joué non?

-Dans quel but?

-Tu reste ici

-Je ne crois pas non

-Si, parce que comme ça je peux te surveiller

-Me surveiller? Tu as peur de quoi?

-Que tu te fasse tué

-Par qui? J'ai que des amis!

-Non, tu n'as que des semblants d'amis, mis à par moi tout le monde veut te tuer

-Super, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre!

-Je passerais chez toi pour prendre tes affaires

-Heu, j'ai pas dis oui

-Ça tombe bien, je t'ai pas posé de questions!

-Mais... il se coupa dans sa phrase, Axel s'était rapproché de lui au fur et à mesure de la conversation et il était à présent presque collé à lui. Heu, bonjour?

-J'ai faim! Il approcha son visage et pris le morceau de pain entre les lèvres de Roxas avec ses dents

-Heh! Il était à moi!

- « était » c'est le mot! » il s'écarta en ricanant, Roxas restait planté derrière lui en le regardant méchamment, le roux tourna la tête, le regardant du coin de l'œil, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil charmeur, la réaction fut immédiate et le rouge monta vivement aux joues de Roxas qui lui tira la langue comme un gamin de six ans. Le roux haussa les sourcils, s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres que les siennes, déplaçant le pain de sa bouche à celle du blond. Il écarta la tête en souriant mais Roxas avala le pain et rattrapa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner plus.


	7. Un petit être indésirable

Chapitre 7 – Un petit être indésirable

Roxas avala le pain et rattrapa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner plus, la roux le fit reculer contre le mur en approfondissant le baiser, il n'hésita pas une seconde pour passer une main sous son haut, leur langue s'entre-croisaient avec hardeur et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je vous en prie, maudissons en cœur ce petit être brun.

« Axel, je trouve plus Roxas!

-... Ah, et donc tu viens me prévenir alors que j'ai enfin ce que je veux, hum, oui, gâche moi ma journée je t'en pris!

-Heu, tu vas immortaliser ce moment avec une tarte dans ma gueule?

-Crois-moi j'en meurs d'envie » il s'écarte du blond sans rien ajouter et alla s'assoir sur le canapé en maugréant, il saisit une cigarette et la mis nerveusement dans sa bouche, il sortir un briquet de son un tas de magazine qu'il balaya d'un revers de main et s'apprêta à allumé la cigarette quand les doigts de Roxas la percutèrent et la firent voler un peu plus loin.

« Tu sais, y a que les abrutis qui se mettent entre Acabe et sa baleine

-Je suppose que c'est toi la baleine?

-Tu pourrais trouvé la mort à cause de cette réplique

-Je ne la cherche pas, quel intérêt aurais-je à la trouver?

-On trouve plus facilement ce que l'on a perdu quand on ne le cherche plus

-Je ne l'ai jamais cherché

-Vous allez fermez vos gueules et me demander pourquoi je suis là ou pas?

-Ah oui, toutes mes excuses, que fais-tu là mon petit Sora?

-Je trouve plus Roxas!

-Mon Dieu, ce que t'es con! Tu vois bien que j'étais sur le point d'me l'faire!

-De te faire qui?

-Toi mon chéri

-Va te faire foutre tr...

-Vas-y dis le

-Triple endive!

-J'adore cette insulte

-Pourquoi?

-Elle me fait plus de bien que de mal! » il se tourna vers Sora mais celui ci avait disparu, il le chercha des yeux un moment et afficha un sourire sadique au bout de quelques secondes. Roxas le regardait avec inquiétude, il allait se risqué à parler quand il fut tiré vers l'avant et atterrit à cheval sur les genoux du roux qui l'embrassa doucement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend?

-J'ai faillit de déshabillé, tu vas pas me faire la gueule si je t'embrasse

-J'ai pas dis que je voulais que tu m'embrasse

-Tu as pas résisté, et c'est toi qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure

-Beh c'é... C'était juste... J'ai pas fais attention!

-Parce que tu te maitrise pour pas me sauter dessus?

-J'ai jamais dis ça!

-Et pourtant tu me l'as fais comprendre

-Bon écoute, je le dirais qu'une fois alors tu as intérêt à y faire attention!

-Vas-y parle

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette manière, enregistré?

-... Wah, je pensais exactement la même chose!

-Hein?

-Tu es mignon, jeune, on peut qu'avoir envie de te déshabiller, réfléchis un peu

-... Lâche moi.

-Tu compte allez où?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-J'ai déjà dis non à ça. il resserra légèrement son étreinte

-Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir?

-Calme-toi

-Je me calmerais quand tu m'auras lâcher!

-... OK, fais comme tu veux. » Il desserra la main et l'éloigna du bras de Roxas, déjà celui-ci se dirigeais vers la porte, il hésita un instant et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Le vent n'avait jamais été si froid et la pluie plus violente à ses sens que ce jour-là, son cœur semblait figer dans la glace, une boule écrasante s'était loger dans sa gorge. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal, pourquoi son monde instable semblait s'être écroulé autour de lui, pourquoi il se retrouvait plongé dans un néant palpable. Il se sentait de nouveau seul, abandonné, anéantis par la vie elle même. Il maudissait son cœur trop faible, ses sentiments trop forts pour être ignorés comme avant. Son regard se perdait dans la pénombre émergente de la ville sans âme, la rue était vide, ses pensées vagabondaient d'un trottoir à l'autre sans prendre garde à leur stupidité.

Il rentra chez lui après plusieurs heures à avoir marcher lentement, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il tenta de ne plus penser à rien mais un vague sentiment le fit rouvrir les yeux vivement, il se leva d'un bond et courut vers sa chambre.

« Axel! Vire de là!

-Tu préfère pas que je te fasse de la place?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es torse nu?

-C'est une assez longue histoire...

-Dis toujours!

-Il pleuvait, je me les caillait

-T'en a pas, ça peut pas cailler.

-Je t'emmerde, donc je suis venu chez toi grâce au double de tes clés

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je les ai fait avant de partir la 5ème fois, donc au lieu de laisser sécher mes fringues en les portant j'ai décider de tout enlever

-Mais tu as enlever que le haut

-Oui, j'allais m'occuper du bas quand t'es arrivé, tu veux le faire toi-même?

-Dégage de chez moi

-T'es vraiment très en colère?

-Tu m'as carrément dis que tu voulais me déshabiller!

-Mais je pensais que tu le savais...

-Oui, je le savais, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vrai!

-Qu'est ce que tu pouvais attendre d'autre? Tu m'as embrassé c'est bien que tu étais pas contre!

-J'étais pas contre le fait de coucher avec toi! C'est le fait que tu m'utilise comme un jouet qui me dégoute!

-Tu veux coucher avec moi?

-Je... J'ai juste dis que j'étais pas contre...

-Et si je te disais que ce n'est pas que ton corps que je veux?

-Je ne te croirais pas

-Et si tu arrivais à me croire?

-Mais alors je ne suis plus dans le même monde

-...

-Excuse-moi, je n'arrive pas à être sérieux quand il s'agit de mes sentiments

-Ah, « sentiments »?

-Hn, ouai...

-Alors, je te plais?

-Te fais pas de fausses idées non plus

-C'est à dire?

-Le désir charnel est un sentiment

-Oh, alors tu veux vraiment qu'on couche ensemble?

-Oh la ferme un peu! » il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le roux passa la main dans la nuque de Roxas et approfondit avec fougue le baiser, ils le rompirent à contre cœur, à bout de souffle et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux lorsqu'ils aient repris une respiration plus calme. Le blond recommença à l'embrasser délicatement, leur langues se croisaient doucement, le baiser était calme, aimant, désireux peut-être même se montrer des sentiments plus véritables, considérant les avoir trop masqué par le passé. Roxas fit basculer Axel en arrière. Leur regard se croisèrent, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de rester immobile, Axel pour une fois ne trouva pas à ce moquer, non, lui et Roxas avait bien trop peur de ce qui allait suivre. Une question survint dans leur esprit au même moment, ils savaient ce qui allait suivre, ils savaient que leur corps allaient s'entremêler quoi qu'ils en disent, quoi qu'ils tentent de faire pour s'en empêcher, alors, « et après? ».

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Et oui c'est moi, la pauvre folle qui écrit ce... Cette... Bref, ce que vous venez de lire! ~~

Vous avez du le remarquer, c'est bientôt la fin de cette pauvre... Heu... De ce que vous venez de lire. Mais vous avez du aussi vous en rendre compte: y a pas mal de points à élucidé et Shuu se reconnaitra, j'ai encore pas mal de délire à me taper... Alors y a des chances pour que dans les fics suivantes il y ai des bonus du noms de "Sans rancunes, pur délire" ou une débilité du genre, dans tout les cas, y aura "Bonus:" devant!

Bon voilà, je me tais! \o/


	8. Être têtu est un défaut qui

Chapitre 8 – Être têtu est un défaut qui ne s'apprend pas

Après s'être réveillé, Roxas attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se lever, laissant courir son regard sur le plafond, le long des murs, revenant jusqu'aux murs. Il s'aperçut finalement de la présence d'Axel et du réfléchir un long moment avant de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci semblait si étonné de s'être fait frappé à son réveil alors que, semble-t-il, il n'avait « rien fait de répréhensible », face à la vérité qui lui sautait aux yeux et à la gêne qu'il ressentait, Roxas ne put que s'écrier qu'il avait un mal de rein infernal à cause de la brutalité de son ami, celui-ci émit un ricanement satisfait et se leva. Le blond le suivit des yeux un moment et c'est quand il posa un pied en dehors de la chambre qu'il osa enfin dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Heh, on a couché ensemble mais ça veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble, OK?

-Ça me va, mais on remettra ça, hein?

-Te fais pas de faux espoirs non plus...

-Quoi? T'as pas aimé?

-Si carrément mais faudrait voir à pas profiter

-Ah... Une fois par semaine?

-Deux

-Trois

-Deux

-Non, trois et c'est mon dernier mot

-OK, va pour trois! »

C'est seulement quelques secondes après le départ du roux que Roxas plaqua durement sa main contre son front, il venait de réalisé qu'il s'était fait avoir, manipulé par ce fourbe sans cœur d'Axel. Il resta assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes en maudissant intérieurement ce con*art de roux qui avait osé lui volé son cœur, sa virginité, ses pensées, son sens de l'honneur et bien sur, son titre de numéro 1 du nombre de conneries enchainé en quinze minutes top chrono. On l'applaudis bien fort, c'est pas donné à tout le monde de pas dire un seul truc qui ne soit pas dénué d'un minimum d'intelligence (genre... L'eau ça mouille ou les débilités comme ça c'est encore intelligent vous voyez...) pendant un temps redoutablement long de quinze minutes! Une nouvelle fois: on l'applaudis! Enfin, pour en revenir à Roxas, il se leva du lit avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand il eu prit sa douche, il soupira d'aise et entra dans le salon avec, pour unique vêtement, une serviette noué autour de sa taille, il s'immobilisa, regarda son arme posé sur un meuble à deux mètres de lui et se jeta dessus. Tout ce passa très vite, une main le saisit par le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse saisir la cross de l'arme, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son agresseur au charme certain.

« Axel? Qu'est ce que tu fous encore chez moi?

-Heu... Tu me manquais?

-Ne répond pas à une question par une autre question

-Voyez-vous ça, le nain se révolte!

-Le nain va te foutre une crosse de Glock 17C 9mm dans la gueule!

-Heu... Excuse-moi mais ça, c'est un 19C 9mm, non?

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi?

-C'est celui que j'ai

-... »

Roxas ouvrit le tiroir mais n'eut pas le temps d'en sortir l'arme car Axel l'embrassait déjà, il le colla contre le mur en approfondissant un peu son baiser, le blond ne trouvant rien à redire sortit la main sur tiroir et la passa dans la nuque du roux qui frémis à son contact. On toqua à la porte.

« Roxas! Ouvre, je sais que tu es là! »

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètres, ne reconnaissant pas la voix qui leur parlait à travers la porte. Porte qui, d'ailleurs, fut projeté contre le mur avec violence et fracas par l'homme qui entra sans se gêner, l'air dédaigneux. Roxas sauta sur ses deux armes et les pointa en direction de Xemnas, Axel restait muet, laissant sa main glisser dans son dos pour empoigner la crosse. Avant d'enchainer sur le dialogue au combien ennuyeux qui va suivre dans quelques mots: maudissons en cœur Xemnas, rêvons que nous le découpons, faisons cuir, broyons ses os les un après les autres, faisons des arcs avec ses nerfs pour enfléché son cœur arrêté par l'empoisonnement de son possesseur. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, on y retourne:

« Baisse tes armes

-Pourquoi?

-C'est un ordre

-Je boss plus pour vous!

-Oh un Glock 17C 9mm! Il est neuf?

-Acheté y a 3 jours

-Wah, t'as les moyen gamin

-Prime de licenciement

-Elle était si élevé que ça?

-Bah ça dépend, 90 000 quand même

-Putain mais tu m'as ruiné!

-Vous le saviez pas?

-Non, j'ai fixé arbitrairement, je pensais pas que quelqu'un nous quitterais de son vivant

-Oh ça c'est con, enfin, moi ça me fait un bon pactole

-T'as pas mal au bras?

-Si un peu

-Alors baisse les

-Et les armes qui sont au bout?

-Je sais pas, pose les

-Pour que vous sortiez la votre et me flinguiez? Non merci, je passe

-Tu me vois toujours comme un être abjecte!

-Vous avez raison, il est grand temps que j'apprenne à déformer la réalité

-OK, j'en ai ma claque, j'ai une raison d'être ici

-Et j'ai une raison de vous viré d'ici

-Laquelle?

-C'est chez moi et j'étais sur le point de m'envoyer en l'air!

-Ah? Oh salut Axelinours, j't'avais pas vue!

-Salut Xemnas, comment ça va depuis le temps?

-Bah écoute super, et toi?

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Fac de droit

-... Vous avez tout les deux fait la fac de droit?

-Bah ouai carrément!

-Et vous vous retrouvez à tuer des gens... Mon Dieu réveillez moi... »

Il rangea son arme, à bout de nerfs, et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, il resta immobile pendant que les deux clown qui était venu squatté son appartement se parlait joyeusement. C'est quand il se rendit compte du silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce qu'il leva la tête vers les deux hommes, ceux ci se fixait avec hargne. Roxas comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu se supporter plus de cinq minutes, il décida donc que, pour le bien de tous, il était de son devoir de prendre la parole. Décision des plus stupides.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-J'aurais un service à te demander

-Allez y, mais ne vous attendez pas à une réponse positive

-Enfaite, je veux une réponse négative tu vois

-C'est totalement ridicule, ce n'est pas une requête mais une non-requête dans ce cas

-... Que ne dois-je pas faire?

-Me cacher où et quand tu as vu Marluxia pour la dernière fois

-Quoi? Il vous a volé une poupée?

-Non, ça va au-delà du vol et du marchandage

-... Crachez le morceau merde!

-Il a... Il... Il m'a...

-Putain vous me faites chier! Vous allez parler?

-... Il... il déglutis difficilement, il m'a... Trahis...

-... Il était temps de vous en rendre compte

-Non je veux dire... Il m'a dominé...

-Il vous a domiquoi?

-Domuinuaia

-Hein?

-Il m'a dominé merde!

-Oh putain...

-J'te l'fais pas dire!

-Vous avez couchez avec lui?

-Quoi, c'est ça qui te choc?

-Bah carrément ouai!

-Tu couche bien avec Axel!

-Heh, on me laisse en dehors de tes histoires à la con

-Mais je t'emmerde petit salaud!

-Oh va te faire foutre

-Vous allez la fermer? »


	9. Quand tout s'explique

Chapitre 9 : Quand tout s'explique

Les heures passaient, lentement. Ils restaient attentifs et silencieux, cachés derrière un muret de brique, toutes leurs pensées tournées vers leur but. Ce but si futile et qu'ils comprenaient pourtant si bien : capturé Marluxia qui avait osé dominer son chef, Xemnas. A bien y penser, Roxas trouvait la situation fortement ridicule à présent, les problèmes de Xemnas n'étaient en aucun cas « ses » problèmes. Enfin, ils s'était tout deux laissé embobiner par les belles paroles de l'ancien employeur du petit blond et à présent il en allait de leur honneur déjà bien amoché d'obéir aveuglément à leur chef pour les trois jours qui allaient suivre.

Le premier jour, ils prirent connaissance des habitudes de Marluxia, il ne semblait pas travailler ni avoir une quelconque activité aussi il leur faudrait miser avant tout sur les heures où il somnolait dans son appartement de banlieue. D'après leurs observations, l'homme aux cheveux roses mettait son réveil pour dix heures du matin, l'arrêtait, regardait son portable et se rendormait. Un deuxième réveille sonnait à treize heures et sa journée commençait par une douche brulante aux vues de la fumée qui sortait de la salle de bain quand il en ouvrait la porte. Sans petit-déjeuner il sortait, Roxas eu un éclat de désarroi dans les yeux, choqué que celui-ci –qui avait pourtant le même travail que lui– ne commence pas sa journée avec deux tartines de Nutella et un capuccino renforcé avec du Nutella. Oui, Roxas était dingue de Nutella. A exactement seize heures et quarante-sept minutes, l'alarme de son portable sonnait et il tournait les talons –alors qu'il était dans une file au supermarché– et s'en allait pour rentrer chez lui. Il arriva ainsi à seize heures, cinquante-neuf minutes. A dix-sept heures, il entrait dans le salon et vingt minutes plus tard, Laxern toquait à sa porte. Axel remercia à cet instant son intelligence : durant l'absence de Marluxia, il avait posé des micros dans toutes les pièces. Roxas lui donna un coup de coude auquel il répondit par un sourire et alluma les micros, un peu après le début de la conversation hélas.

« Ca marche avec le nain ?

- Je ne suis pas encore retourné le voir

- Tu sers vraiment à rien Marlulu

- Tu as qu'à le faire si tu n'es pas contente !

- Hein ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! Ce que tu peux être ingrat mon pauvre hérisson !

- Oh la ferme tu veux ? De ton côté ça avance au moins ?

- Il n'est jamais chez lui ce type, pas moyen de le coincer…

- Et tu me dis que je ne sers à rien ?

- La ferme abrutis !

- De toutes façons, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble maintenant

- Oh non, on va devoir faire équipe ?

- Ca ou la garde partagée, tu préfère quoi ?

- Je prends les lundis !

- Hors de question !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu vas vouloir faire par alternance ! Si tu as les lundis je me coltine les mardis !

- Et alors ?

-Mais le mardi c'est ma journée poker !

- Tu fais chier ! OK bon, prend bien tout en note ! Tu prends les lundis, les mercredis, les vendredis et les dimanches, OK ?

- Bah enfaite…

- Oui, j'avais oublié, le dimanche c'est la journée bowling … Je fais samedi et dimanche mais tu prends les jeudis !

- Ca me va ! »

Roxas restait bouche-bée, le roux éteignit les micros et tourna sa tête vers lui, leurs yeux s'entrecroisèrent.

« Moi c'est… « Le nain » ?

- Bah, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir !

- Tu as raison « type ».

- Je t'emmerde le nain.

- Bah !

-Vas y dis le, je ne t'écoute pas, promis

- Triple endive !

- Tu es ridicule mon pauvre Roxy

- Tu avais dis que tu ne m'écouterais pas !

- Mais je suis un menteur né

- Alors… Quand tu gémis que tu m'aime tu…

- Hein ? Nan ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je ne mens pas pour tout !

- Tu… Tu t'es fais avoir comme ce n'est pas permis, arrête de courir tu vas te fatiguer.

- … Dis-moi Roxy

- Quoi ?

-Tu m'aime ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Je croyais avoir déjà mis les choses au clair à propos de ça

- Je veux quand même que tu le redises

- On ne fait rien d'autre que coucher ensemble, ce ne sera jamais autre chose. Enregistré cette fois ?

- … Oui…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, juste… J'aurais bien aimé être plus qu'un jouet pour toi… »

Roxas hésita un instant, ses yeux grands ouverts noyaient le profil plein de regrets d'Axel. Ses lèvres se desserrèrent finalement mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Marluxia ouvrait vivement la porte et partait en courant, la main d'Axel se resserra sur le bras maigre du blond et il partait à sa poursuite. Ils ne finirent leur course que sur la plage, à plusieurs kilomètres de leur lieu de départ. En premier lieu, l'homme aux cheveux roses resta à regardé le flot calme de la mer, ses yeux reflétaient une mélancolie quelque peu contagieuse. Roxas et Axel le gardait à l'œil, suivant les mèches de ses cheveux qui volaient à l'aise du vent de leur regard brillant au couché du soleil. La plage était déserte, le sable fin s'assombrissait à l'approche de la nuit, nul être vivant ne semblait peupler l'horizon bleuté. Marluxia ferma les yeux, ses lèvres se desserrèrent doucement, sa voix raisonna, calme et claire.

« Vous comptez rester immobile combien de temps ? »

Après quelques secondes d'une attente tremblante, le blond et le roux comprirent que ceux à qui s'adressait Marluxia n'était autre qu'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de lui et sa voix se dévoila de nouveau quand ils s'immobilisèrent derrière lui.

« Que voulez vous savoir ?

- On n'est pas vraiment là pour nous. Répondit Roxas

- Ah, c'est Xemnas qui vous envois ?

- Oui

- Il veut m'offrir des fleurs ?

- Je ne ferais pas le malin à ta place, il est vraiment remonté, d'ailleurs, je te plains carrément, je l'ai déjà eu sur le dos quand il était dans cet état

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être preneur de ta compassion, Axel

- Ouah, tu te rappel même de moi ?

- Bien évidement, je ne vais pas oublier celui qui m'a aidé à fuir

- Hein ? La voix de Roxas était perplexe

- C'est une longue histoire

- Pas tant que ça non

- Une simple histoire d'intérêt personnel qui a fini par aider cette imbécile

- En tuant ton ami, Riku, il a éloigné le seul garde restant, j'ai pu partir pendant toute une nuit, c'est passé inaperçu. Et comme tu voulais te venger, j'ai profité de ton départ.

- …

- Merci, Marluxia, maintenant il m'en veut de nouveau !

- Tu as qu'à faire attention où tu pointe tes armes.

- Oh la ferme ! C'était tout à fait réfléchis !

- Oui évidement, tu t'es dis qu'en éliminant tout ses proches tu l'aurais pour toi tout seul. Il se retourna, j'ai raison, pas vrai ? »


	10. Préférer mourir que se préserver

Chapitre 10 – Préférer mourir que se préserver

«Oui évidement, tu t'es dis qu'en éliminant tout ses proches tu l'aurais pour toi tout seul. Il se retourna, j'ai raison, pas vrai?»

Axel baissa les yeux, il lui semblait ressentir le regard accusateur de Roxas, il avait comme la sensation d'une brulure dans tout le corps. Quand il releva l'émeraude de son regard il n'osa pas le poser sur le blond, le figeant dans les yeux glacés de Marluxia, il prit la parole.

«Oui, j'suis vraiment un enfoiré hein? Non seulement je tombe amoureux comme une fillette mais en plus je suis jaloux et possessif, qu'est ce que le diable va faire de moi!

-Je ne te reproche pas d'être tombé amoureux, juste de ne pas l'avoir géré en adulte

-Tu me fais bien marrer tiens, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation! Moi j'ai pas fuit mon boulot parce que mes pensées étaient envahit par le patron!

-Comment tu sais ça?

-C'était assez facile à comprendre, tu te le fais et tu te tire, excuse-moi mais c'était totalement stupide de réagir comme ça

-Je ne pense pas avoir de conseils à recevoir de toi

-Tu lui as dis ce que tu ressentais?

-Parce que toi tu l'as fais peut-être?

-Je connais déjà sa réponse

-Bien, embarquez moi je vais lui dire

-Pourquoi tu ne va pas juste lui parler?

-Vous êtes payé non?

-Oui, t'as raison.»

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, côte à côte et pourtant séparé par une muraille spirituelle, leur souffle était discret mais profond, leurs yeux scrutaient le même pan de mur. Après avoir déglutis, Roxas prit la parole.

«Heu... Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure...

-N'y pense plus

-Mais... Faut qu'on en parle non?

-Qu'est ce que ça changerait? Ta réponse ce sera toujours «non», pas vrai?

-... Je crois que... J'ai peur...

-De quoi?

-D'avoir mal, de souffrir par ta faute

-Heh, je suis pas stupide au point de te faire mal impunément!

-... C'est moi, le problème

-Hein?

-Je vais essayer de te blesser, d'avoir toujours plus de preuves que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer vraiment, et te voir souffrir me fera mal, forcement

-... T'es donc si stupide?

-Heu?

-Je t'aime, que tu me fasse souffrir ou non je pourrais pas m'arrêter, et même si ça te torture et que tu te fous en l'air à cause de moi, je continuerais à t'aimer même en m'en voulant à mort! J'suis vraiment un sale égoïste, tu trouve pas?

-C'est clair!

-Ha heu, on sort ensemble maintenant?

-Bah... Oui... Enfin, je crois

-C'est toi qui voit hein, après si tu veux pas c'est pas grave

-T'es vraiment un sale con!

-Hein?

-Tu m'as fais une super déclaration et maintenant tu me dis que t'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule!

-Non, j'ai dis que ce n'étais pas grave. Y a une ÉNORME nuance!

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Bon, tu tournes ma phrase comme tu veux! Ta réponse?

-Oui!

-Oui on sors ensemble?

-Oui!

-Et si là maintenant j'ai envie de te prendre avec violence, sadisme et perversité, je peux?

-Heu... Ouai nan, tu vas éviter s'il-te-plais

-Bon, tant pis

-Mais... Enfin... Si tu me fais pas mal tu peux bien me prendre hein...

-Trop... MIGNON! il lui sauta dessus

-URGH? T'approche pas être infâme!

-Mais c'est toi qu'à dis!

-Ironie abrutis!

-Oh ça rime!

-La ferme!»

* * *

C'est ici qu'on se quitte mes amis...

Oui... C'est toujours dur un adieu... Mais vu que c'est un au revoir, haut les cœurs \o/

Alors dans la prochaine histoire...

J'en sais rien mais ce sera connerie land, me suis trop ennuyer avec celle là =-=

Vous comprendrez rien

Vous aurez aucunes idées de ce qui se passe

Y aura des incohérences à couper le souffle

Les personnages n'auront aucun honneur

Mais à part ça: Bonne lecture \o/


End file.
